The Hero and The Inventor: One Shot series
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: A series of One-Shots revolved around the romance/pairing between Izuku Midoriya and Mei Hatsume. Chapter ratings may remain consistent but will never go into Rated M territory and at most will go to T, I purely intended to make this simply fluff and nothing more.
1. Sleep Deprivation

**Sleep Deprivation**

* * *

The first sign that things were honestly getting strange in class that day, was Izuku barely being able to keep his eye lids open. Normally, the green bean was always able to keep his spirits so high that falling asleep seemed about as likely as Mineta's chances of getting a girl.

However, this was indeed the case, what made it possible was the fact that the One for All user recently pushed himself incredibly hard in training exercises. In addition, he was also exhausted from having to take on a couple thugs in the street, a hobby he picked up after acquiring his hero license, an unhealthy hobby at that, since his dedication of becoming the next symbol of peace made him try extra hard to make said heroic acts routine.

It was not without its share of benefits as he not only trained his body to handle his quirk better, add a bit more experience under his belt, gain a bit of a reputation with police officers, but also got to develop his costume/equipment more with Mei Hatsume, this was secretly Izuku's favorite benefit, you could say he developed a small crush on the hyperactive genius after she marveled over his quirk notebook one day, that and the nerd's inability to contain his excitement at the sight of her latest 'babies.'

He was supposed to stop by her workshop today to pick up a modified version of his gloves, but once the final bell rang, his schedule took a different turn-

"Midoriya," a nudge to the shoulder came from Iida to Izuku which slightly woke him up from his slumber on his desk, only for him to fall right back to sleep, "Midoriya, classes are over for today, we can go back to the dormitories now."

"oH tHAts gReAT Iida, I jUsT gotta lay hier fyor a bit ZZZZZZZZZ."

"My word, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"I dOn't kynow…one?"

"Good lord! Come with me."

"C-can't ZZZZZZZZZ I's suppos to gyo tu workyshop tuuuuuday." (**Author: Broken English is proving to be harder than I thought)**

"Tuesday? It's Friday-ohhhhhh you mean today."

"***snoooooooore* **No All Might, I don't want your autograph, I'd rather have one of your banned sports drinks ***snooooooooooore* **they were really good I don't care if it makes my skin glow at night."

"That one's new," All Might spoke as he walked up to the pair from behind, "Usually he dreams about getting one of my cardboard cutouts."

"All Might," Iida looked at the shrunken pro, "What brings you here, classes ended for today."

"Hello young Iida, I was coming to see if my prior assumptions about young Midoriya were correct about him not getting much sleep as of late," All Might informed as he stood next to Iida, "From what I can see they were."

"I've never seen him in such a state before," Iida said with concern, "It worries me if this could become a permanent problem."

"That makes two of us," All Might sighed as he gazed at his protégé, 'Young Midoriya, I know you hold this belief in becoming better deep in your heart, but I don't think you'll be fighting much crime if you fall asleep while fighting. The constant villain monologues will already do that for you anyway.'

"What should we do?"

"Hmmmmmm, take him to his room. Let him sleep for the rest of the day, it'll be the weekend tomorrow so he can sleep for however long he should, just do me one favor, if it isn't a big deal for you."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Guard his door, he doesn't need any disturbances, just make sure to keep track of all the things he needs to do when he's better."

"On it," Iida confidently gave All Might a thumbs up, to which the teacher replicated with a smile.

'You got a really good friend here young Midoriya, treasure tha-is that drool on my shoe?'

Deku was indeed drooling, so much so that if they didn't stop it now, it would turn out just like a tear situation and they may have to get a life raft just to get out of the room.

"I better go take care of that," Iida smiled as he wiped the drool from his friends face and desk, and picked him up with All Might's assistance.

"ZZZZZZZ no…"

"No but's Midoriya, you need to sleep," Tenya replied as kept down the hall.

"ZZZZZZ but I need to get my gloves from Hatusme…"

"Don't worry young Midoriya, I'll send her to your door later. Young Iida here will hang onto them for you till you wake up."

"That's right, at this moment your well-being is my prime concern."

"ZZZZZZ ok…thanks guys ZZZZZZZZZZZZ no I'd rather have the sports drink ***snooooooooooooore***"

"By the way All Might, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did the drink actually make your skin glow?"

"Yes…"

"Really, do you still have any?"

"No I had to drink it all."

"That sounds unfortunate."

"It's even worse when I try to sleep."

"How much so?"

"…I have to wear sunglasses."

* * *

**2 Hours Later…**

**Location: U-A dorms, Males section.**

Izuku was fast asleep in his bed, and Iida sat right outside his door with a composition book in his hand going over today's lessons. Not much was going on, since everyone else on Midoriya's floor was out…a peace interrupted by a sudden loud bang from the main doors of the floor being thrown open violently by Mina Ashido.

"Midoriya quick I need your help on homework!"

"Ashido," Iida whisper screamed as he jumped up, "Shhhhhhhhhhh, Midoriya hasn't slept well in two whole days, let him rest."

"I can't," Mina stopped screaming, but didn't lower her pitch by any means, "If I don't get help on this, I'll fail the next exam, and I AM NOT going to suffer through another detention with Mr. Aizawa, there's only so much torture my mind can comprehend."

"If it's that much of a concern I could always help you."

"I'm good."

"Ack…why," Iida whispered screamed, offended by her words.

"I mean, no offense, but he's less…robotic about it."

"Robotic, I'll have you know I'm far from being robotic" Iida started doing his normal robot hand motion.

"Yeah like that, robotic."

Iida sighed in defeat at the insult.

"Either way, come ooooooon I need his help!"

"Shhhhhhhh I said no, and that's final, he can help you tomorrow."

"But I neeeeed it today, I got a busy weekend"

The tension was interrupted by another person coming into the room, that being Kaminari.

"Yo Midoriya, I need help on my homework!"

"Huh, him to," Mina quipped as Iida shushed him.

"Oh hey Mina, you need help to?"

"Big time, but Mr. Emergency Exit here won't let me pass."

"Come on Iida, we'll-"

"I know, but I offer my services in his stead."

"But you're too robotic."

"Ha nice, said the same thing," Mina high fived him as Iida got doubly offended.

"Yeah I know right, it's like he's so dry when tells us the answer, and gives us a whooole paragraph instead of just saying it."

"You hit the nail on the head," Mina chuckled.

"…I am right here," Iida held his head in shame.

"Well if you just left we wouldn't have a problem," Kaminari attempted to fool him to no avail, Iida's determination to prevent the situation from escalating was strong.

But then…Sato

"Midoriya hey, we gonna bake my mom's birthday cake today or what? Oh, hey guys what's up?"

"Nothin much Sato, we're just trying to get past Iida to get to Midoriya," Kaminari explained.

"Why?"

"Midoriya's asleep."

"Well, he has the ingredients in his room so I kinda need him now."

"I'm sorry Sato but you can't, I've been tasked to guard this door with my life so my friend can rest."

"But Iida-"

"No buts," Tenya yelled then quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh, so we can't scream but you can," Mina pouted.

"Sato I'd be more than willing to help you with your cake if you help me guard the door."

"I would, but…"

"For the sake of my self-esteem, please don't say I'm robotic."

"Yeah that was the word for it-oh…sorry Iida."

"N-no, it's fine…I'm just gonna lie in front of the door now," Iida slowly laid in front of Deku's door.

"Oh quit being a baby and just let us in," Mina pouted again.

"No."

"We aren't leaving until then," Kaminari chimed in.

"Still no."

"OH, COME ON," they collectively shouted at the young man, their number steadily growing with the entrance of Ojiro (looking to spar with Midoriya), Tokoyami (needing to get his sword back from Izuku after he asked to borrow it because it was cool), Mineta (mostly to get secrets about how to get lucky with Caime), Toru (she just wanted to feel included), and –

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUUU," Bakugo shouted as he kicked open the doors.

**SLAM!**

The main doors were then immediately shut by everyone.

"Ok, we can all agree he really doesn't need that right now," Iida quipped, as everyone nodded…but quickly got back to trying to get the class president to budge.

Then-

"Wait, I just thought of something," Ojiro stated.

"What," everyone asked in unison.

"Even if Iida does budge, who is Midoriya gonna help first?"

Everyone then immediately looked at each other, at first plainly, but slowly turned to bloodlust over the right to be first as a massive uproar of arguments started, going back and forth between classmates, the shouts back and forth created an amalgamation of various words and cases. It made Iida close his eyes and cover his ears as he had enough of all of this as he sat up against the door again, wishing Kirishima was here to settle the argument.

With all the noise going, no one noticed the last participant in this Midoriya problem: Mei Hatsume.

"Hey Izuku I got your gloves," Mei made her way to his door past everyone there nonchalantly, standing right in front of Iida, who then looked up.

"He's asleep, no visitors."

"Ohhhh let me guess he kept pushing himself again," Mei chuckled as Iida nodded.

"I'll give him the gloves tomorrow."

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Robotic?"

"Nope, but that's gonna be my new line of babies."

Iida sighed in relief.

"Either way, he asked me to deliver them myself."

"Wh-why?"

Mei shrugged; she was just simply happy to talk about the gloves with her favorite customer.

"I still can't let you in, it is my duty as Midoriya's friend to keep him safe from all this stress, and I will not be moved by-GAH!"

Iida fell backward through the doorway to Izuku's room, whom stood in his sleep clothes as he rubbed his eyes. Everyone in the room froze, they really did understand why Iida did all this as soon as they laid their eyes on him, and a wave of guilt overtook them.

"Oh…hey Iida," the green haired teen greeted, "I didn't know you were a door mat."

"Man, he's out of it," Kaminari whispered but was then shushed by Mina who put a hand over his mouth.

Deku gently stepped over his friend and stumbled toward the kitchen area, nearly bumping into everyone there, only being prevented by them moving out of the way, since they didn't wanna disturb him.

'I don't think he knows we're here,' everyone thought in unison; except Mei who was just thinking about her babies. Izuku took a glass from the cabinet, well after several failed attempts that would've shattered the other cups if not for the intervention by Dark Shadow and Sato. Izuku then tried to get the water running but his hand kept slipping from the handles, this was then assisted by Ashido fearing he would run hot water instead, Toru helped him hold the cup under the water, and finally Kaminari and Mineta made sure he didn't fall over on his way back to bed, letting him go halfway once he semi straightened out.

"Oh…hey Mei," he mumbled out.

"Hey Izuku."

"First name basis eh," Mina whispered as she gave a catlike grin and nudged Toru.

"Plus he didn't even notice the rest of us," Toru laughed quietly.

"Oh cool, are those my gloves," the sleepy boy smiled still very much drowsy.

"Yup, specially designed to be able to withstand your attacks and fire them out at one-hundred percent capacity. They're so tough that if someone uses any kind of weapon against you, you won't be able to feel a thing!"

"Wow that's amazing, you're the best Mei."

"As you've said a million times," Mei placed the gloves in his empty hand.

"It's true."

Then something quite unexpected happened. Something that nobody there, not even Midoriya, would've expected would happen, Izuku kissed Mei on the cheek sending everyone into complete shock with their eyes going wide and mouths gaping open even causing Iida to raise up from the doorway.

"See you Mei," Midoriya muttered as he slowly closed the door, and eventually went back to sleep, everyone's eyes were on the door after following the sleepwalker, then turned to the inventor, whose reaction was less shocked then theirs, but was still emotional.

Her cheeks turned pink, her mouth slightly gaped, and her eyes just stared forward. This changed, as she slowly raised her hand to the cheek that he kissed, rubbing it as her eye lids narrowed, and her lips curved into a smile.

"…Welp gotta go," Mei spared no time as she quickly sped past the others and out the doors, and for the first time in a very long time, she halted her work on her babies, simply going back to her room; all she could think of was the hero in training.

Iida's evening became more pleasant as the others apologized, and accepted his help in Izuku's stead. Once they were all helped, (except Mineta) the class president then crashed on the couch, confident his work was done.

* * *

**Morning…**

Midoriya yawned loudly as he rose from his bed, proceeding to scratch the side of head and rub his eyes.

"I really needed that sleep, I feel incredible," he smiled as he stretched his arms upward, then stood up forgetting the glass cup on his desk, and not noticing the gloves lying on his bed as he opened the door, and walking into the common area, being met with the sight of Iida drinking orange juice and Mina sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Morning guys," Midoriya greeted.

"Good morning Midoriya," Iida replied.

"Have any interesting dreams," Mina teased as she looked at him.

"Well…not really, I dreamed that All Might gave me a crate of his banned sports drink, watched a bunch of seagulls arguing, got a glass of water, and kis-…." Midoriya quickly blushed as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"What was that last part," Mina smiled devilishly.

"N-n-nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Seems something is up with the color of your face."

"Ashido stop teasing him over what happened."

"Awwwwwwwww c'mon he's adorable when he's like this."

"What are you two talking about," Midoriya questioned still nervous, as Mina got up and walked to the door, and grabbed one of the handles.

"Hey Midoriya?"

"Y-y-y-yeah?"

"It wasn't a dream," Mina smiled as she opened the door, revealing Mei Hatsume.

"CUTIE," Mei yelled as she quickly tackled Izuku to the floor.

* * *

**Authors Note: Woooooow that was a long one, but I really like it as a starting chapter to this series, one that I've wanted to do for a little while now and only recently gotten around to doing so. Sorry that it doesn't involve the romance heavily, but that will change in chapters going forward, it wasn't as involved in this one mostly because I was kicking around the idea of it in my head for a couple months now.**

**Either way, hope you guys enjoyed this one, and see ya next time!**


	2. Night Owls

**Night Owls**

* * *

"38…39…*huff* 40…41," Izuku was kicking the air over and over, continuing his new tradition of training his legs/new shoot style in the courtyard around 3 in the morning. Aizawa had taken exception to this, just as long as the reckless teenager stayed close to the building, he understood how much Deku needed to improve his skills to keep his arms functioning much to his delight.

"45…46…47…48…No, I gotta kick it up a notch," he ran up to a nearby tree, took in a deep breath, and ran up it quickly, then jumping off midway up and doing a flurry of air kicks over and over then landing safely on the ground, and repeating the process a couple more times, "56 57 58 59! …60 61 62 63!..One more, 64 65 66 67!"

"Oh hey Midoriya," Hatsume greeted as she walked near him carrying a box of tools, dressed in her normal lab attire minus the goggles.

"AGHH," Izuku yelped startled, affecting his landing as his slid and rolled back from his landing spot and right under Hatsume, "Owwwww, h-hey Hatsume."

"You ok," she asked as she laid down the box, and extended a hand to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he replied as he took the girls hand who pulled him up, then picked up her box again, "What're you doing out here so late, won't you get in trouble for not being in after curfew?"

"Well about that…I was kinda staying up at the lab and lost track of time when making my latest baby!"

"How long have you been there?"

"Hmmmmm 3 days," she said plainly with a smile on her face.

"3 days!?"

"Genius never sleeps, only goes to the bathroom, drinks coffee, and creates masterpieces!"

"How did they not catch you?"

"I hid under a pile of my babies."

"That explains why you have oil on your face."

"What oil?"

"Right there on your cheek," he pointed out as she tried rubbing her face looking for the spot whilst holding the box, only to no avail as she kept missing the spot.

"Mind getting that for me?"

"H-huh," the green haired boy blushed at the request.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," she asked remaining oblivious to the shy teen's nervousness.

"U-u-uh, sure," he extended his shaking hand, and rubbing his thumb across the spot, diverting his eyes from the girl who giggled slightly at the touch, sending Deku's mind in multiple directions, 'I'm touching a girl I'm touching a girl I'm touching a girl I'm touching a cute girl wait cute what? I don't mean that but I do but I don't but I do but I don't her giggle is adorable OH GOD STOP IT…aww AAGGGGGH!'

"H-hey Midoriya you can stop now," she chuckled at his unleveled head.

"AGH! Oh, uh sorry H-hatsume," he apologized as he retracked his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it nervously, as his other hand was used to block his deeper blush, "I-I-I just g-g-get nervous around pretty girls," his eyes went wide, nearly smacking himself out of embarrassment.

"That explains a lot- wait what was that," Hatsume smiled at first, but then blushed slightly at the comment, not entirely sure if she heard him right.

"I-I-I-I-I uh," he racked his brain for an answer but couldn't find one, and he certainly didn't want to lie, so he simply swallowed, and lowered his hands to his side, his lips quivered, "I…called you pretty, I'm sorry for being so weird, I'm just a bit tired."

"W-well it's fine everybody spouts random things when they are tired," she returned her gin, both because she didn't want to make him feel sad, and secretly appreciated his compliment, "I can't tell you how many times I've said something I don't mean!"

"But I actually-"

"So what brings you out here at night," she changed the subject hyperactively, much like the hero in training she wasn't used to such things in her life.

"Oh, I was just training my new fighting style. I've been doing it for the past couple nights now so that I can put less strain on my arms."

"So that's what you've been doing."

"You knew?"

"Huh."

"You said that like you've seen me out here before."

"No I didn't," she laughed it off, making it more obvious that she was lying.

"I mean it's fine if you did, I'm not creeped out if you kept passing me while I did it."

"I mean, I passed you by a couple times at night. I just, wanted to speak to you."

"Then why did you wait?"

"…Don't laugh."

"I won't, I'm not really that kind of person."

"…I don't really have many friends."

"Why," he asked as he frowned, his expression turning concerned, as hers became sad as her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Mostly because they think I'm a little too weird, I focus mostly on my super cute babies, mapping out schematics, invading personal space, and being too bubbly, plus nobody is up as late as I am anyway."

"…I am," he smiled as Hatsume's eyes turned to him.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I'm up this late, and I'm your friend."

"…Y-you are," she blushed again.

"Mhm, you've helped me a lot since I first met you at the sports festival, and anytime I'm analyzing quirks I write down in my notebooks and mutter a lot, you aren't weird it's just who you are. Never be ashamed of that, anytime you want to talk to me while I'm out here, just go ahead."

"You really mean that," she shouted smiling as she got in his face, causing him to blush again.

"Y-yes, I r-r-r-really do," he muttered but still smiled.

"Thank you Midoriya, that means a lot," her eye lids narrowed.

"N-n-no problem," his eyes turning back to her, sending his mind racing once more as they kept looking into each other's eyes, lost in a trance that ended swiftly when they both noticed that the box was about to fall.

They both acted quickly, Mei balancing the box once again at the bottom, and Izuku trying to help her by placing his own hands at the bottom…right on Hatsume's hands.

"Whew," they breathed in unison, standing up right together after bending to catch the item…then it hit them.

"Uh, sorry Mei," he pulled back nervously, shaking once more as he turned his eyes away from her again, whilst trying to hide his happiness of holding her hand, "I mean I'm glad that we were able to catch the box and everything but I'm sorry that I held your hands for a little too long not that I didn't like it but, uh crap crap crap I didn't mean to say that but I did uh mmmmm."

Hatsume placed the box down again, and happily took his hand, shutting him up quick as his heart beat quickened, "It's fine Izuku, it's nice knowing you care about me enough to say all that."

"…Hatsume."

"Hm?"

"…Thank you."

"What for?"

"Walking by tonight."

"Speaking of that, I better get going," she let go of his hand and lifted the box again, "You gonna be here tomorrow night?"

"Are you?"

"Yup, might make it apart of my routine," she teased giving him a wink, "You opposed?"

"Not at all," he said calmly, "See you then."

"Before I go, I need to thank you for something to."

"What?"

She stepped closer to him, their faces inches apart.

"For calling me pretty," she kissed him, sending him into a state of shock that he could barely comprehend.

"Wanna walk with me," she asked as she parted her lips from his grinning.

"…"

"Izuku?"

"…"

"Hello?"

It was then that the poor boy fell backwards, in combination to his lack of sleep with the sudden act of romance simply knocked him unconscious, but at least in a good way.

"…Guess it was a bit too much for him," she smiled, her face as pink as her hair.

* * *

**Morning.**

"…Ow, *grunt* when did I hit my head," Izuku wondered as he rubbed the side of his head, confusion had hit him like a truck, he wasn't sure why his head hurt, why he was sitting upright, why he was still outside, why Hatsume was laying on his shoulder, why-…wait.

Indeed, there she was, much to his own surprise, very much still asleep, both of them had camped out on the bench despite Izuku slowly remembering that he had hit the ground after she…kissed him. He became a bit embarrassed at the idea of having slept there all night with her, who knows how many students saw them.

"Mmmm," she let out, nuzzling her head on his shoulder.

His eyes met the box that was next to her on the bench, this causing him to smile softly when he looked at her.

'She stayed out here all night with me, not a single problem with it at all. I might be late to class but, I think I could sleep a little while longer…I guess I really am lucky I became such a night owl.'

He laid his head on hers, enjoying his newfound relationship, and the peace of the morning alongside it, even though he truly wanted the night to come sooner.

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry if this one feels a little rushed, I was kind a struggling to come up for idea's on this one, and I truly hoped it turned out good for you guys, I'm gonna be honest I was a little scared that the first chapter wouldn't do so well since the romance was underplayed until the end. **

**Then came the overwhelming surprise that a large group of you really dug it, and I can't be more grateful for that, I'm so happy that I was able to capture your attentions and positivity, despite me being a bit of a lazy bones when it comes to stuff like this, I really needed the support, mostly because my recent comedy story (Bakugo and Kirishima in Groceries Galore) didn't really get much reception, and I feared that I may have lost my touch, but I'm glad you gave me such support on this story and it made me feel better about myself in the process, you guys have really changed my life when it came to this stuff and I am eternally grateful that you continue to read my work.**

**As always, have a great day and see ya in the next one!**


	3. Confessions of a Mad Woman

**Confessions of a Mad Woman.**

* * *

Buzz-saw spinning, screw tightening, and tiny explosions had filled the developmental studio's silence. 'An average daily occurrence when you work with Mrs. Gear Head,' Power Loader thought as he carried a crate of parts over toward the tool locker, another daily occurrence that signaled that lunch was in session, something that the teacher would always be grateful for as sometimes his favorite protégé was just a little too much for him. He was starting to get worried though that maybe this work was a little too much for her, Hatsume had never really left the workshop for much other than food or taking a much needed bath but recently she had been staying in there for an entire lunch period, she would work on her 'babies' non-stop during all hours of the day, but sometimes he would come back from his break and find a surprising lack of progress on her part that would only start up again after he had returned.

Power Loader was honestly gonna have to bring it up to Nezu to both preserve her health and his sanity; or lack thereof. He admired her dedication, but this was stepping too far, and he was going to make it known as of today.

"Hatsume, you know the drill."

"Yeah yeah I'll see ya when you get back," she blurted without even removing her gaze from the project she was working on, transfixed by her latest genius.

"Hatsume, why haven't you been going?"

"Genius only eats off new idea's!"

"Ideas are not tangible food."

"Ideas are tangible enough to help create food."

"Don't loophole me."

"You do it to me."

"That's different, I actually leave this workshop."

"I do to."

"For five minutes."

"Longer than that and you know it."

"I do, I've timed you."

"And I'm the one who needs something better to do?"

A sigh escaped his lips as he walked over to her desk and lifted her invention high above her head, "Go to lunch."

"Give it back give it back," she shouted as she kept trying to grab the baby from his grasp, only to be held back by her mentor's other hand which was placed on her face.

"I will, after I know that you have gone to lunch and actually ate something that's not an explosion or someone's personal space."

"Pleaseeeee, I'll be good and eat later, I just need the lunch period to finish up this baby and practice!"

"Practice?"

"Yeah prac-uh," Hatsume immediately cursed herself mentally, she wasn't suppose to say anything about her non work related activity in the studio, she blushed as she tried to cover her tracks, "Practice my new art of uh, um something cool that will blow your socks off, if you even wear socks with those shoes, do you? I bet you do, what kind of store do you shop at for them, must be amazing since you have great taste Mr. Power Loader!"

Very few things actually surprised the hero, but this was on that list, Hatsume had never diverted her attention from baby making; as weird as that sentence sounded in his head. This was the first time he had ever actually heard that Hatsume had any other interest, he had to know more.

"Hatsume, you didn't say what this new project was."

"That's because it's so new!"

"So new that you just know that it'll blow my socks off eh?"

"Don't patronize me Mr. Helmet."

"First off, my helmets cool. Second, you better not be doing something bad in this studio, or I WILL ban you for life."

"No no no no, it's nothing terrible, its just this fantastic new baby that the public shouldn't see just yet, its so incredible that I'm sure he feels the same way!"

...

An awkward silence befell the room, Mei's face went from frustrated to dumbfounded, she really needed to take her teachers advice before she blurted out future security information.

"Hatsume?"

"…Please just…don't ask," dumbfoundness turned to shame, embarrassment, and finally sadness, her cheery and enthusiastic personality uncharacteristically left her, the fight for her baby had stopped as she resigned in her seat, turning away from her teacher with her head hung low.

"I'll go to lunch later…I just need a minute alone."

"Jeez, sorry, what's wrong," he knew, just felt that she should be the one to open up to him about it, her business, not his.

"I don't wanna say it, if it's all the same to you…I just need a few minutes to myself, I know you're concerned but I'm fine."

"Well, alright, but sad or not you still need to go, I'll give you ten minutes, if I don't see you in the cafeteria, I'm coming back," he patted her on the back, and placed her invention on the table.

"I will."

"…Hey kid," he said as he opened the door to the studio while taking off his helmet.

"Hm?"

"We've all been there, it works itself out eventually, try to not to die over it. Be a shame to let a brain as good as yours to stop because of it," he gave her a reassuring look, then stepped through the door way, leaving her to her own thoughts. She lifted up her goggles, and looked up at the ceiling, lost in her own head.

After a solid minute of wondering, she looked over to her storage locker, she proceeded to stand up and make her way over to open it up. Inside of it was: her school uniform, backpack, spare goggles, some body spray for those days where her stench nearly killed her classmates, and the one item she kept hidden from everyone a torn-up version of Izuku Midoriya's mask.

It brought her comfort during times of stress and fatigue, she was told to originally throw it away, but she honestly couldn't. A stronger bond with the green haired teen had started when one day he came in for an upgrade to his belt, and after a few minutes he started writing in his hero analysis notebook, Hatsume had taken an interest in his hobby unlike many others, this had deeply touched him. So, he let her read them, she was so amazed at the in-depth details he had given, and it helped her in crafting inventions and the two compared notes every other day they had free time.

They had learned so much about each other: hobbies, interests, cool costume changes and quirk upgrades for their classmates, but the day where she had developed romantic feelings for him is one she'll never forget.

* * *

**Flashback to 2 Months Ago…**

"So, this is a glove for Kacchan," Izuku asked, observing her latest baby for his friend, he was in his hero costume after having finished up a daily lesson working on his ultimate move.

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah, it'll improve his explosion's by having extra sparks go off to stun his opponent if they dodge his attacks, I accomplished this by using some old stacks of gun powder that Power Loader let me mess witb, hehehe."

"He let you mess with gun powder," he nervously asked.

"…Yup."

"Why did that take you a sec?"

"No reason, just thinking on how cool that the sparkles would be!"

"Maybe for him," Izuku started shaking, thinking about how much damage Bakugo could do if you gave him even more power, recalling one-time Mineta had pranked the foul mouth by sticking him to the floor of the dorms…needless to say it was bit awkward to explain the hole in the ceiling from Bakugo's revenge, but not as bad as trying to figure out when the grape would actually land.

(Author: some say he's still up there, his hair balls getting stuck to a bird and he now sees the world through bird poop tinted glasses.)

"Oh come on, it'll be so cool like a fireworks show of genius!"

"Or murder."

"Your downer mood will be the only murderer here."

"Then you haven't seen what Kacchan can do in just one minute with an attack."

"Color me intrigued," she excitedly got in his face, causing him to get nervous.

"Well he uh-Hatsume should that be smoking?"

"Huh," she then turned back to her work, which had indeed started smoking, "Oh that's just natural, the gunpowder should spark alongside his explosions!"

Then fire happened.

"Kay, that's one new," she remained optimistic, unlike her friend who grew wide eyed, "Must have accidentally pulled that pin he has on it."

"Pin!?"

"Yup, just need to get the fire extinguisher and-"

Her words were cut off by Izuku quickly wrapping her arms around her and turning his body to shield her from the-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

...Yeah that...

The force had blown the two to the ground, smoke filling the room, causing sprinklers to spray water on the glove. Power Loader busted into the room, quickly grabbing the extinguisher and putting out the small fire. A cleanup crew had arrived to fix some of the damages done by the incident, thankfully, no one was harmed, but Hatsume was banned from the studio for a couple days, which didn't help her already grim mood as her favorite goggles had been busted, more specifically the left lenses had cracked, and their container had broken in half alongside the strap. Izuku's mask was torn off his costume also, but this didn't bother him as much since he could simply have it fixed by turning it in like last time, he was more upset by not being able to get her away quick enough to save her goggles and thinking that the fall to the floor might have also done the damage which he was responsible for.

It wasn't so bad though, since Izuku stuck by her side through it all, even going so far as to intentionally make minor damages to his gloves and soles so she would have something to work on in the meantime, she was always happy to see him come by with something, his wanting to cheer her up had warmed her heart just as his was when she gushed about his hobby.

Eventually, her ban had been up, met with both a warm welcome and stern warning from Power Loader. Immediately after though, she jumped into her work as determined as ever, but saw that a box with a ribbon on it was placed on her desk, Power Loader told her that Midoriya stopped by earlier, asking him permission to come in before classes started to leave the gift.

Mei opened the box to reveal her goggles, no signs of damage from the explosion, looking as if they had just come out of a store brand new. A note was inside as well, reading:

_Sorry I wasn't able to get you away in time, but I hope I did a good job fixing them up for you, with a little help from a few of your classmates and Mr. Power Loader. Can't wait to see what you create today._

_Hope your first day back has less explosions!_

_Your favorite customer,_

_Izuku._

A tear drop hit the desk, she couldn't put it into words the sheer joy she felt for this sweet and genuine act from the best friend she had never had before. You couldn't wipe away the smile she wore if you tried.

Something Power Loader knew once he secretly saw her reaction, spying her tucking away Midoriya's torn mask into her pocket. Normally, he'd ask her to toss it, but he knew better.

* * *

**Present**

Hatsume was back at her desk, using her remaining seven minutes to do the activity she tried to hide from her teacher: placing the mask on a bucket, which had a drawn on smile, to practice her confession to Deku…if only she was actually good at it.

"Uh, heeeeeeeeeeeeey," she said smoothly while giving a wink and a flirtatious look. "Wanna go…somewhere and maybe…check out this amazing new net gun I've been working on-crap, no bad Hatsume!"

**Attempt #2**

"Sooooo come around here often, I mean it's school, so you have to come here and…learn, and you also live next to it so you kinda gotta and uh do things, ugh," she face palmed in frustration.

**Attempt #3**

"Your freckles are cute, wanna date me? No, no, that's too forward."

**#5**

"You ever read anything on Thomas Edison…No? Well- he...had better game than me..."

**#12**

"Remember that time I landed on you, well you wanna get that close again, uh wait no I don't mean like that! I mean our lip thingy's touching each other…THAT CAME OUT WRONG!"

# **She lost count after #45…yes 45**

"So is Deku like a family name or…*sigh*…nope not even close," she checked the clock in defeat, seeing that she had gotten a bit carried away, it had been fifteen minutes, "Crap, I gotta go quick!"

She quickly grabbed the mask stuffing it into her pocket, threw the bucket back into the broom closet, and ran to the door opening it…but not before taking the mask out of her pocket, looking at it with a disappointment-stricken face.

Then she took a deep breath, stepping back into the studio going to her locker to place the item down, and then…she spoke.

"Hey, uh…I know that this is sudden and I'm not exactly good at talking to people, at all really, I always get in their faces and ramble on too much about my babies, and sometimes forget that there's a world around me, but, you never found a problem with it. You listen to me, talk to me, help out with my babies, and actually WANT to spend time with me outside the workshop…whenever I actually leave hehe. You gave me a chance to be myself and didn't turn away, but supported me through all the failures and missteps along my path to be that pillar for everyone who needs me, and when I was down you were always there with that…amazing smile that puts me at ease, and lets me know everything will be okay. Just like you always wanted."

Hatsume smiled as she rubbed the mask with her thumb.

"Deep down I know, you'll do that for the world someday, and I'm happy to be that support you need to get there, like you are for me and…if you let or want me to anyway its your choice anyway no matter how-no crap uh…I'm sorry that I'm losing it right now, I'm not used to being this open really. The point is that…I wanted to say is that I…is that I…really like you Izuku, not just as my friend…I wanna be with you, would you…maybe wanna go out with me, sometime…I know that this is a lot to take in and neither of us have really done something like this before but, I think we can make it work. Right?" a moment passed before she pulled off her goggles, and looked at them, then held them tight to her, "Yeah, I know we can," she placed them down on a shelf in the locker, a look of bliss and confidence spread on her face. Feeling no, knowing, that she could do this, even if she was rejected, knowing that she could keep helping him to become a true hero was enough, she closed the locker, chuckled, then turned away from it once again to face the open doorway...

Then…

She saw him...right there at the door…holding a tray of food.

Izuku's eyes were as wide as a crater, his mouth gaped open at what he had just heard, thankfully not being present for any of the pickup lines, but did hear everything that was just said, explaining the red tint on his cheeks.

Mei was in no better shape being frozen in place, her hair if matched up to her face would blend in perfectly, her lips quivering like the ground would during an earthquake, she felt a mixture of embarrassment, fear, relief, pain, all the common emotions of any person if their crush had heard their unfiltered thoughts.

Several moments passed, before silence was broken by Midoriya.

"…I-I-I-I brought you some food…P-power Loader told me to b-b-bring you something since you haven't ate and," he stopped mid-sentence as tears started to flow from her eyes and down her face, "…I-I-I-I…"

Deku took in a breath, composed himself as he placed the tray on her desk, before opening his mouth again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just stood there and listened to you without your consent…it's just that, what you said was, honestly incredible."

Mei's face calmed, the tears stopped, and her lips unquivered and simply parted in surprise as he continued.

"To be completely open with you, I've wanted to hear you say that for a little while now, or just say it myself, that probably would've made this less awkward and emotional but-agh," he slapped both his hands on his face to get back on track, smiling the way he wanted to when he saved someone, "What I'm trying to say is-"

"Wanna go somewhere after class," Mei blurted out, cutting the boy off, surprising him, but in a good way.

"Y-yeah, sure, meet outside the dorms?"

"Sounds great," she smiled as wide as she could, the two being a perfect mirror to each other's current mood, the moment ended when the bell rang to end lunch period.

"I-I-I uh gotta go back to class, I'll see you then?"

"Definitely," she wiped away the tears, then looked into his eyes lovingly, as he did the same albeit a little bashful, people had started coming down the hallway, much to their dismay, but they knew the moment would come again. The two giving each other a little wave before Izuku left her sight.

Power Loader entered the room not even a second afterword, wearing his helmet once more as well as a visible grin as he closed the studio door behind him.

"I see that it worked better than I thought, was hoping I got the timing right, got a little sad and angry that one of my students, who will not be named, was going through a tough time so I just nudged the boy in the right direction," he chuckled, "Worked like a charm-"

Mei dashed over and hugged him tightly, grinning in a way only someone who was truly happy could do. Despite feeling a little awkward at first (having never been hugged by one of his students before), he eventually gave in and hugged her back.

"Thank you," she let out through tears of joy.

"Any time kid, now…please for your teachers sake, eat something."

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors Note: AHHHH it feels good to write again after so long, sorry its been abit, same excuse about life and all that, my schedule for writing is a mess but atleast I feel better and more centered again about my writing, I hope you all enjoy this like always and hope that it brightens your day however it can, couldn't do this without you guys and you help me so much with your responses, and I'm happy to see that my work makes you guys happy.**

**Hope to see you guys in the next one!**


	4. Bus Blabbering in the Moonlight

**Bus Blabbering in the Moonlight.**

* * *

The moon and stars were the only source of light on a slightly crowded highway, sounds of engines passing, tires rolling, and now loud snoring being the only sounds to accompany the midnight sky. Our favorite class had just started on their way back from a weekend long field trip, one that was filled with fancy hotel catering (courtesy of All Might's infinite love and dedication for his students and infinite wallet size), pillow fights resulting in Mineta's head getting stuck into a wall, and a large number of field tests for new gear, the last part being the main reason that Class 1-A was joined by Mei Hatsume on this particular trip. This was met with acceptance and reluctance, a 50/50 split amongst the group, this was due to both Mei's ever present want and need to provide support for everyone who came to her for gear, and the takeaway of her overly enthusiastic personality putting some off with how 'in your face' she could get.

The outlying vote came from Aizawa himself whom, despite his annoyance of having more kids to babysit, thought her addition would allow for the class to get a good idea of how to progress forward with future, and possibly necessary support items. Overall, the trip was a success when it came to the gear aspect, but a failure when it came to social civility, a common drawback to high school trips, either way the ride back would take them nearly all night, most of the attendants now asleep, finding makeshift comfortability with propped arms, cushions they had packed knowing the importance of travel shut eye, and some whom had used their seat partners shoulder as a pillow (namely Jiro on Momo's, Tsuyu on Ochaco's, and unfortunately Mineta on Kaminari's a fact that would bite him in the butt when they woke due to the grape's sticky ball…hair).

Although, there were a handful who did not give into the comforting embrace of sleep, and opted to sit more toward the back as to not disturb their fellow classmates with their night owl nature, those being: Iida, Todoroki, Kirishima (who eventually fell asleep ironically), Aoyama, Mei, Izuku, and Bakugo, speaking of which-

"Stop it," Bakugo spoke through his gritted teeth, his chin resting in his left hand whilst the elbow of which propped on the arms of his bus seat.

"Stop what Kacchan," Midoriya asked looking at his 'friend' curiously, ceasing his quirk notebook writing.

"You know what nerd."

"I…don't think I'd ask if I knew."

"It's bad enough that Mr. Aizawa assigned me to sit next to you on this damn bus, now I have to explain the shit you're doing," Bakugo whisper screamed, oddly considerate of his group but his actual reason was not wanting another detention under his belt, there's only so much Aizawa wrath a man can take.

"Well it's not my fault that you blasted Kaminari into a wall," Izuku whispered back, cringing at the memory of pulling his friend out of the wall.

"Hey, they said it was an ALL-OUT pillow fight!"

"That doesn't mean you need to put a lamp in your pillowcase and use your quirk when trying to win."

"IT BUILDS CHARACTER," Bakugo rose from his arm prop as he whisper screamed again, losing his consistent tone enough for Kirishima to rise above the seat in front of them, still clearly asleep but almost as if it was an automatic response system he held up a sign that read 'shhhhhhhhhhhh' in big red colors, making the teen growl before mellowing out, well….as much as he could anyway.

"Well at least you got off easier this time," Midoriya optimistically replied, before closing his notebook and putting his pen in his pocket.

"Tch," Bakugo scoffed, once again positioning himself to relax, his face going neutral as he looked forward, "Yeah, I guess, still doesn't excuse your damned staring."

"S-staring," Deku muttered, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yeah your stupid staring, you got to have the window seat and somehow your dumbass eye's keep looking my way."

"Looking your way? But I," Izuku stopped as his body stiffened, his confusion over the matter cleared up quick, as he remembered what he had kept doing in-between writing pages in his hero analysis book, a shade of pink crept up on his cheeks, realizing he had been caught he tried to do some damage control, "S-s-sorry Kacchan, I just like h-h-how the moon is on the left side of the bus, it j-j-just looks so pretty tonight."

"Oh my f**king god."

"W-what?"

"You're sixteen, how the hell are you still this bad of a liar?"

"B-b-but I'm not lying, the moon really looks beautiful tonight. W-w-well the moon is always beautiful," Midoriya continued to try and sway his compartment compatriot, still looking nervous, before catching sight of what was just past Bakugo's seat, causing him to smile as his eye lids narrowed, his attention turning to that instead, "And smart…and talented…adorable…smiles despite every failure…eyes that really sparkle when the light hits them, and stops your heart when they look back at you-"

The freckled teen stopped himself once more, looking over to Katsuki, a look of pure confusion and absolute disgust taking over his neutral/annoyed expression. His judgmental eyes locked onto Midoriya, the left one twitching as the other was fully wide, his nose flared as mouth gaped open showing off a section of his shark like teeth.

"U-u-uhhhhhhh," Deku tried to cover up his blunder, only to be met with Bakugo sliding a little closer to the edge of his seat, not caring if he fell out even slightly.

"What the actual hell Deku!?"

"I-I-I can explain."

"I'd rather jump out of a window and crash into a gas truck."

"T-t-trust me I-I-It's not that bad Kacchan I swear," Midoriya began waving his hands to both cover his intensified blush and to try and defend himself.

"Not that bad," Katsuki looked at him in disbelief, before turning to the left side of the bus to look at the full moon, "You're over here confessing your love for a damn space rock how is it-"

The bright light of the full moon illuminated the left side of the vehicle, many of the seats had there own night lights for anybody who needed extra visibility. Tenya and Shoto took the left side for this purpose so that they could read a little while they traveled, and behind them, right across from Bakugo and Midoriya's seat, was Mei Hatsume, sitting alone (due to the uneven number of people on the trip) and writing in her own analysis notebook, having taken some pointers from the quirk inheritor during the trip, one of the many friendly activities they enjoyed together.

Katsuki took notice of this, as he quickly put two and two together, turning back slowly to face his over the shoulder annoyance, his look of gross judgment had faded away.

Now replaced with a look of annoyed judgement.

Izuku gulped as he glanced away from Bakugo, seeing in his eyes that he had figured him out, his blush decreasing but remaining on him like leach.

"Seriously Deku."

"Wh-what?"

"This whole time you've been staring at her."

"Didn't think you'd c-care."

"I don't."

"Then why?"

"Because you kept annoying me with that puppy dog ass look you kept giving."

"W-w-well it's h-h-hard not to."

"Ah because she's soooo pretty," Bakugo mocked, Midoriya shooting an annoyed look at him.

"…Y-yes…she is."

"Oh brother," Bakugo rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Wh-what?!"

"You and your lame feelings, if you spent your time not sucking at using your quirk and making googly eyes at goggle head then maybe you'd be a good successor!"

"Shhhh, k-k-keep your voice down," Midoriya nervously held a finger to his mouth to silence Bakugo, whom almost lost control of his pitch again.

"Why!?"

"Y-you know why."

"Oh please everybody's asleep," Bakugo angrily got in the green haired teen's face, gritting and showing his teeth in a look of defiance, "I'm not even screaming, plus maybe if you spent less time annoying me with your writing, and 'whimsical' looks you'd notice that she's been staring at you the past hour too."

"No it's because somebody could overhear you about One for-…All," Midoriya's eyes widened, the ball of rage's accidental reveal slowly sinking in, his blush had disappeared, shock over taking him completely, "W-wait…what?"

Midoriya knew Bakugo wouldn't lie about, he had zero stake in the situation, and wouldn't be shy about making it known. Although, he wanted to be sure that he was telling the truth, so he leaned toward the seats in front of them to get a better look of his 'baby' obsessed beauty. As soon as she came into view, her eye's locked onto him, her warm and always present smile clearly visible due to the nature lighting, but her smile left her once she saw that he was looking back, her own face becoming flustered, frowning from being caught, clearly debating using the notebook to cover her face.

Much to Midoriya's shock however, she still kept her gaze on him despite the embarrassment, and even though the eye contact was a little awkward she smiled at him once more. The quirk inheritor's mouth gaping a little, always breathless to see her smile at him, he closed his mouth but his lips became jagged due to his nervousness but did his best to smile back, accompanied with the return of his blush which made Mei's eyes close as she giggled from how adorable it was, slowly opening them again as she placed her pen down to give him a tiny little wave.

One that he returned, the cute act finally straightening out his smile and allowing him to be calmer, simply happy that Kacchan had been correct. Before Midoriya leaned back in his seat, he saw her return to her notebook, but glanced up from it for a brief second, still smiling at him.

Izuku leaned fully back, blissfully looking down and twiddling his thumbs, 'Does she…really like me, I hope so,' his eyes lit up at the thought…then interrupted by-

"Uggggggggggh," Bakugo mockingly opened his mouth, and pretended to gag himself, the act of disgust falling off Deku like water on a duck, "God, get a room," Katsuki giving up on teasing him as he himself laid back and closed his eyes.

….

…..

….

"H-hey Kacchan?"

"*sigh* Whaaaaaat?"

"C-could you maybe…help me get over to her seat?"

"…No."

"Please."

"No."

"Come on, I'll be out of your hair and I know you always want that."

"Tempting but no, I don't need Aizawa on my ass because you wanna lock lips with somebody," the comment by the explosion boy made Izuku blush, but his determination remained unfazed, taking in a deep breath before opening his mouth again.

"Kacchan, please, I wouldn't ask you unless it was important, and I would seriously appreciate it if you did this for me."

"I will throw you out the bus if you ask me again nerd," Bakugo opened his eyes and gritted his teeth not budging an inch, that is until-

"*_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz* _Bakugo be nice," Kirishima's sleep walking body rose above his chair again, slinging his arm over and pointing directly in Bakugo's face; somehow detecting his position despite his eyes being shut.

"Shut up and go to sleep Kirishima!"

"Help him out or *_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_ I swear I'll _*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* _tell everybody about Fuyumi."

Bakugo's eyes widened in genuine fear, as Midoriya looked at both of them completely confused as to what they were talking about.

"Fuyumi? Todoroki's sister?"

"Shut. Up. Kirishima."

"Then _*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* _help him *_zzzzzzzzzzzzz*_."

"Fine," Katsuki whisper shouted as in one swift motion he grabbed Midoriya's arm and got into position to toss him over into the chair across from them; Mei having opted to take the window seat for the lighting.

"Wait what're you-!?"

"Fly nerd!"

Bakugo then stood up from his seat, still keeping a strong grip on Midoriya's arm, proceeding to then grab a bed pillow from his bag and toss it perfectly into the vacant seat next to Mei. Following by grabbing the hem of Midoriya's shirt, the nerd now sweating bullets as he was afraid he may hit Hatsume as a projectile, but before he could even think Katsuki flung him over his shoulder and seat, afraid for his and Hatsume's safety as he flew through the air, intensifying once Mei's gaze rose from her notebook and saw the poor boy falling toward her, tensing up to prepare for the worst.

…

**TONK!**

A small sound, nothing that rattled the bus by any means of the stretch, the worst it did was make Shoto and Iida look up from their reading material, but they soon returned to it, writing it off as a speedbump. Kacchan was far from careless, he knew that if he hadn't flung the pillow into position first it would've woke the whole bus, that in combination to his toss being one of his lighter throws so that when the flying Deku landed he wouldn't make so much as a thud.

Katsuki sat back in his chair, not so much as a glance over to his seating neighbors, just kicking back to relax now that he had the row to himself, celebrating by putting up his legs in Midoriya's seat and resting his head against his arms and the arm of his seat.

"*_Zzzzzzzzzzzzz* _Good boy *_zzzzzzzzzzzzzz*."_

"Damn straight, and you better burn that love letter when we get back to the dorms or I'll murder you."

"_*Zzzzzzzzzzzz* _Will do *_zzzzzzzzzz*,_" the spikey red-haired teen then slumped back in his own chair, hoping to finally get some shut eye along the ride.

Although, the service may have went a little bit farther than they had anticipated, since the metal clanging sound from earlier was Mei's signature goggles tapping against the glass of the window; not enough to shatter it but still made the noise. The girl being forced back, as her head had come in contact with Midoriya's, the teen's landing ending up with his knee's in the seat, his torso hanging over the arm rests that divided the section, and his face…well…given his position and force smacked right against Hatsume's face.

Both their foreheads, and lips in contact with each other.

A silence befell the two, unable to really come up with any words to say at the moment, their equally completely red faces saying more in the moment than any mere word ever could. Their eyes met throughout the embrace, the emerald and golden eyed stare from the two was as wide as it could be, slowly they parted from the accidental kiss, but they certainly kept eye contact.

Still in shock, but, in a good way…they started smiling after a second or to, awkwardly laughing quietly at the silly affair, as Midoriya positioned himself correctly in his seat.

The two looked down, blushed, smiled, then looked back up at each other, before finally breaking the silence.

"H-hey," Izuku muttered.

"Hey," Mei replied.

"S-s-sorry for."

"It's fine, I could tell you didn't mean to, probably should've caught you with one of my babies before you landed, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, glad to hear it…"

"Me to, I mean to hear that you're okay, I'm glad I'm okay, just happier about you being okay…does that make sense," Mei's blush grew a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Y-yeah completely," Midoriya replied suppressing a chuckle at the adorable sight, "…So uh, is this seat taken?"

"Nope."

"O-o-oh, would you mind if I sit here?"

"Not a bit," Mei lowered her hand, placing it on top of his, "Plus I don't think you're up for another seat hopping."

"You got that right," Midoriya took her hand, then looked over at his childhood friend, smiling at him gratefully, 'Thank you Kacchan.'

'Don't say I didn't do you any favors Deku," Bakugo thought as he drifted off into sleep.

"So, now that you're over here," Mei opened her notebook, as she scooted closer to the boy, "Wanna compare notes and help me map out a few babies?"

"I'd love to," Midoriya replied as he took out his own from his back pocket, the two nerds comparing notes all night.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Really hoped this turned out good to all you, sorry for not updating in so long, but I knew I really wanted to publish this chapter on Mei's Birthday (which is today btw) and finally get back to this story after so long.**

**Hope you all are staying safe out there, and have a wonderful day.**

**Also as for why each Midoriya and Bakugo's seats weren't evenly across from another pair was because of Aizawa taking a seat for himself, just in case that wasn't obvious to all.**


	5. Birthday Babies

**Birthday Babies**

* * *

**Time: 2:00 pm**

**Day: July 15.**

**Location: UA High School, Developmental Studio.**

Normally, the only real sounds that had filled the developmental studio was the loud banging's of hammer against metal, screwdrivers turning to adjust a bolt, and unexpected explosions of passionate inventing (Hatsume's words that basically means 'yeah explosions are fine please don't expel me'). Although today, the only real sound that filled the room was whistling, happy work related whistling, the reason for this was mostly in part to the fact that Power Loader had a minimal amount of chaos in the studio today; it was slow in all honesty. A good majority of the students didn't need any real improvements to their costumes, no daily hero work exercise that ended in disaster, no tiny overlooked detail leading to a malfunction, and no broken bones in need of any support items.

Overall, one could say it was just an easy breezy calm little day…

Hatsume hated these with a passion, 'babies' were the fire in her eyes and the fuel to her metaphorical soul gas tank, without them was as done with the day as Mr. Aizawa after…well anything really. The only differences being that Mei was nicer, and instead of a sleeping bag she had a desk with a pile of scraps and parts that would be her 'pillow' so to speak; an extra smelly detail about her that made the natural fragrance of the inventor that of motor oil and grease, this almost always caught the whiff of anyone unfortunate enough to pass her down the hallway's of UA, forcing the poor soul to immediately head for the nearest toilet and or trash can available.

Well, almost everyone anyway, but we are getting to him in a minute.

This smell didn't fill the hallways today however, since she was indeed taking a nap, shocker I know, but slow days like this allowed for the pinkette's lack of sleep to finally catch up with her, and since she didn't have her secret stash of unfinished projects that she kept in her room with her, she was forced to shut her eyes for just a minute; although an accurate label for that would be hours instead, a fact that Power Loader reveled in.

Don't get him wrong, he truly admired his protégée's unyielding determination when it came to the construction of gear for those in the hero course, deeming it unparalleled when compared to the dedication of the other extras-STUDENTS in the development course. However, this dedication was also paired with the fact that she is a hyperactive insomniac that has a tendency to wreck the studio in pursuit of, as she called it, 'the genius of tomorrow'…whatever that meant anyway. So, given the fact that's she had her own strange habits, whenever she were to doze off, unlike a normal teacher who would wake her and hand out a detention while he was at it, Power would just let her sleep it off because he knew that she would never sleep if given the order by him to, and less chaos equals less migraines equals less medication equals less therapy sessions with any of the staff who would tune out after about five seconds of his venting which they covered up with nods and 'uh huh's' (a way to make it seem like they care…Aizawa just slept which made him cry but that's beside the point).

Truly the teacher was at peace as he graded some papers, and looked over some of the request forms for costume upgrades that would need a new supply shipment in order to complete, which is why he was finally able to kick back and relax at his desk/work station.

…

However, not many things ever ruined the teacher's mood or sent a chill down his spine like the plot kicking in on his quiet time.

"Uh hello," a nervous low toned voice pierced the silence of the room, the happy whistling stopping dead in its tracks, goosebumps running down Power's arms as his eyes beneath the helmet un-squinted and widened to the point where you would wonder how they didn't pop out of his head. A brief second of quiet anticipation, and Power Loader's existential dread, past before the source of the voice spoke once again, albeit in a whisper.

"Okay I'll just come back later."

Then another voice chimed in, this one a lot more confident and bombastic.

"Noooooo just walk in."

"B-b-but you heard nobody responded, I should probably just c-c-come back later, you never know she could be busy."

"Well the door is still on its hinges, smoke isn't filling the air, and we don't need to wave All Might merch in front of your face to wake you up after the blast."

"That was one time."

"That is every time I pass you when you're down here."

"F-fair enough."

"I know just wak in and tell a joke, break the ice a little."

"Oh…well I could just do-"

"No wait, lemme guess, an All Might face again."

"M-maybe."

"Well great, one thing though."

"What?"

"Don't do that."

"But you just said."

"I know, then I remembered you need to work on your comedy skills."

"How do I do that?"

"I have a pun book."

'Oh god not the pun book,' the teacher thought in dismay.

"Either way go on inside," the confident one spoke, a thud sound indicating that he placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulders, "You'll do great, I know you will."

"I w-want to but, she's always working so hard, I don't wanna interrupt her if she's busy."

"You do have a fair point there my bushy haired friend."

"S-see so let's just take a break and wait a little bit and come back later."

"Ya know what sure except one tiny thing."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I think I forgot something on the inside of the studio, let's just grab it reeeeaaaallll quick."

"Wait a minute."

"Nope."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm pushing you toward the door of destiny!"

"B-b-but."

"No buts," the sounds of shoes grinding against the solid floor could heard getting louder and louder as the duo approached the door.

"W-wait Togata, I need to use the bathroom first, I forgot my back pack at the classroom, just hold on a minute I need a bit more prep time before I go in, what if she think's my breath stinks, my plain looking face isn't that attractive she won't go for somebody like me!"

"Ya know for a nervous guy you sure do shout a lot."

"It's a compulsive problem."

"Huh fascinating, you're a pretty interesting guy."

"O-oh uh, thank you."

"No problem, and you wanna know what you do when you're interesting?"

"What?"

Finally, the door to the studio opened, revealing the two boys dressed in their school uniforms, Mirio wearing his day to day smile of confidence and optimism, his arms placed on his companions shoulders, whom wore the complete opposite expression. His lips crooked, his own eyes bulging out, his body tensed up as a drop of sweat flowed down his forehead, the only part of his face that wasn't covered with the color red, the same color of the flower that he held in his very shaky hands.

"YOU SHARE IT WITH THE WORLDDDDDDDD-oh hey Power Loader, what's up?"

"…"

"D-d-d-d-did we disturb you?"

A sigh echoed throughout the room, as the pro put down his student's papers on his desk, "Hello boys, and I was just grading papers."

"Well you heard him Togata, we should be on our way," Midoriya squeaked as he stepped forward and turned around, getting past Mirio for only a second before his upperclassman grabbed his collar, Midoriya still walking in place despite his lack of escape.

"No you don't."

Midoriya winced as the pro hero stood up from his desk, walking over to his two new visitors, "So what brings you here today?"

"Oh nothing, just some personal business if that's okay," Mirio replied as he slung Izuku to the space between him and the teacher, "You see my friend here has something he wants to ask you."

"I can only imagine with how subtle you're being right now what it is," Power Loader quipped as looked down at Izuku who was still shaking, "I should really tell you no since I was taking care of some school work and wasn't in the mood to deal with another explosion."

"Aw come on, he wasn't really planning on being a nuisance to you today."

"Then what are you planning to do exactly Midoriya?"

"W-w-well I," he looked down at the floor, trying his best to compose himself, "I was just going to spend the rest of the day in the studio if that was okay Mr. Power Loader."

"Buttering me up with flowers isn't going to get me to say yes kid," the pro joked causing Izuku to blush harder as he shook his head left to right.

"I-i-i-it w-w-w-wasn't for you."

"Aw, now you hurt my feelings, you got my hopes up and everything."

"I d-did?"

"Pfft no," the pro laughed, as he patted the young man on the head, "Either way, I was quite enjoying the silence for a little while there, but I guess nothing ever lasts, so sure you can stick around as long as you don't cause any trouble. Just answer me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Why do you want to?"

"U-u-um…it's a bit embarrassing actually."

"Want me to tell him," Mirio asked with sincerity as he took his hands off Deku's shoulders.

"N-no I think I should, since it's what I want to do."

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"As long as you're certain," Mirio gave the boy a thumbs up, while flashing his pearly whites with a grin, stepping back out into the hallway.

"You're leaving already," Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, Nejire and Tamaki called me this morning and wanted to take me out for the day, Bubble Girl is going to join in to."

"Wait then why did you come down here with me?"

"Because, I couldn't just leave my birthday buddy hanging out to dry, you deserve to be happy just as much as me."

"Wow, thank you Togata," Midoriya smiled at his brother figure, who returned the favor.

"Anytime, just do me one favor."

"Sure, what is it."

"Tell me how it goes later okay?"

"R-r-right I will," Midoriya said nervously but kept his spirits up nodding confidently.

"That's my boy, good luck," with that Mirio waved his underclassman goodbye, pulling out his phone as he walked toward the main entrance. Midoriya watching on, grateful for his friend's help in the matter, gaining a small amount of confidence in his abilities, soon walking back into the studio to accomplish his goal.

"Before we continue our topic at hand Midoriya," the pro spoke as he walked back over to his desk and sat down, "I have to ask, do you and Mirio share a birthday?"

"Y-yeah," the green bean replied as he took a seat across from him, "We found out a few days ago when we took Eri to the mall, it honestly shocked the both of us, but it was nice to know we had another thing in common."

"I'll bet, either way, happy birthday."

"Th-thank you sir."

"You're welcome, oh crap probably should've told Togata before he left."

"I can go get him if you want me to."

"Nah, I'll just tell him next time I see him, I need to finish grading these papers any way before class next week," the teacher soon picked up a pen and continued his duties, a loud snore coming from the corner of the room directed Midoriya's attention over to the source, seeing Mei's body slumped over on a work station, her head resting on her folded arms, her lower body placed firmly in her seat as her legs remained motionless. Despite how uncomfortable it looked, she was sleeping as soundly as anyone with a king-sized bed would, it was an adorable sight for the boy, a smile working its way onto his face.

"I can see you ya know."

"H-huh," Midoriya whipped back around, tensing up in his seat as faced the instructor once more.

"Ya know you really need to learn how to be more subtle, that way the whole school won't tease you about your affections toward her."

"…Y-yeah you're right about that-w-wait you know?"

"As I said, subtly my boy," he smiled but still didn't take his eyes off the papers.

"R-r-right."

"I'm guessing she's why you're here," he asked, Midoriya meeting his question with a nod, "Figured, I have no real qualms but no kissing in my studio got it," the comment nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack, the organ pumping more and more blood to his face.

"S-s-s-sir I-"

"Relax, I'm screwing with ya."

"Oh right, sorry."

"Don't apologize, torturing students is more Erasures shtick anyway," Midoriya gulped at the thought of what would've happened if it was his homeroom teacher in this scenario, "Either way, I'll wake her up and you can say what you want to say to her."

"I-I mean don't disturb her, she rarely get's sleep as it is."

"You're right but if she doesn't wake up now, I'll be here until the janitor's come around for nightly clean up."

"You have a point, but she could really be out this time, it'll probably take a lot for her to wake up."

"Watch and learn Midoriya, hey Hatsume, 'babies'!"

"BABIES," Mei's eyes shot wide open from her slumber, body shooting into an upright position as she turned her chair around excitedly, wearing an ear to ear smile, the adorable act causing Midoriya to quietly chuckle at the adorable sight.

"Yep, Midoriya over here has something he wants to talk to you about," the pro smiled manically.

"Really," Mei shouted, simply happy to kill her boredom.

"Well it's not exactly about," Midoriya's response was cut off as the girl dashed over to him, mere inches from his face, a bag of her 'babies' at her side that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"What do you need my favorite customer, got all sorts today: magnet boots, arm lasers, helmet radio, mini robot sidekick, net gun, jet pack, deep sea diving armor, microphone tazer, shock absorption gloves, rotating utility belt, an iphone oh wait that's mine, power suit with built in cupholders, a flamethrower-"

"I told you to scrap the flamethrower," Power Loader sighed.

"NNNNEVER! Also, I got a jet powered pogo stick, spring shoes, a mini printer, night vision goggles with eye drops, a sweat band that can turn into a whip," she kept rattling off her list of inventions a mile a minute, each one listed made her get more in his face sending the quirk inheritor's mind into overload, as he tried to tell her the real reason he was here. His anxiety and anticipation soon bubbled over, unable to fixate his gaze on anywhere else in the room other Hatsume's distinctly golden eyes, only adding to his nervousness and bright red embarrassment, causing him to blurt out-

"I DON'T NEED ANY 'BABIES' TODAY I'D RATHER HAVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES!"

…

…

…A pin could've dropped in a country over and they would've heard it.

'At least he finally said something,' Power Loader thought as he tried his best to hold in laughter, while Mei just looked blankly at Midoriya, whom was about ready to dash out of the room and find the nearest window to jump out of. The deafening silence that lasted a few seconds was soon halted, by the panicking greenette.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, I mean your eyes are beautiful but I don't want them they look much better with you than me, oh god that still sounds a bit creepy I'm just nervous because-!"

"Haha you can't have my eyes silly, they're attached to my head," she smiled brightly at him, allowing for some much-needed relief as Deku let out a sigh, forming a quivering smile; simply happy that she took it in a better direction than most.

"G-g-good point, hehe," Midoriya muttered out.

'Smooth as butter aren't ya kid?'

"So what're you in the market for," Mei asked as she stood up right.

"W-w-w-well actually, I wanted to um *gulp* g-g-give you this," Midoriya slowly raised his hands, barely clutching the rose in his grip, looking over to the opposite side of the room to muster what little courage he had in this type of situation.

"Huh, it's your birthday why're you giving me stuff," she questioned earnestly, Midoriya's heart skipping a beat, charmed by the fact that she remembered what day it was.

"W-w-w-well since you've been so nice to me, and helped me get a better handle on my quirk with your support items, I thought I'd e-e-express how much you mean to me."

"Oh, that's nice thank you," Mei blushed as she smiled, quickly taking the rose from the boy's hands and held it up to her face, Midoriya's social tension washing away, looking back at his crush with a smile of his own.

Happy to see her appreciation of his act.

…

…

Now, you would think she would just smell it, get a small vase, and cherish the sweet romantic act forever… no she just bit off the head, still clutching the stem in her hand, shocking both Izuku and her mentor "I was getting pretty hungry anyway, think I read somewhere that these things were edible, I really hope it is, Recovery Girl keeps telling me that I shouldn't just eat whatever I can find. You wouldn't believe how hard she can hit with a cane."

"Y-you don't say," Midoriya quietly chuckled, the initial shock fading as her cuteness won out.

"Oh yeah it's true," she spoke with her mouth full, throwing the stem behind her, landing perfectly into the trash can next to the door, "So whatcha planning on doing now?"

"Uh I asked Power Loader if I could just hang out here for the day, and he said yes."

"You wanna hang out here for your birthday," she asked as she finally swallowed the flower.

"Mhm."

"I mean I would but why do you want to?"

"W-w-w-well," he looked down at his shoes twiddling his thumbs, "It's because, you're here, and I…w-wanted to spend the day with y-you."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you that is."

"Of course I'm okay with that," stars formed in her eyes as she got close to his face once again, "I've always wanted to make 'babies' with you!"

PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT," Power Loader spit out, his laughter failing to contain itself, as Midoriya's face blushed intensified so much that it spread throughout his body and steam blew out of his ears, "OH MY GOD, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What, whats so funny," Mei asked as she tilted her head while looking at her mentor.

"N-n-n HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH nothing Hatsume, just nothing, HAHAAHAHAAH Oh my god, I gotta go tell Mic about this," the pro could barely stand up without tripping over his own laughter, slowly making his way past the two teens.

"Your loss, we're going to be making babies while you're gone," Mei grinned again as she placed a hand on Deku's shoulder.

"Oh I bet, have fun you crazy kids," the pro chuckled as he exited the studio, his laughter echoing throughout the halls.

"Jeez what's his problem?"

"Ph-ph-ph-phrasing Hatsume," Midoriya muttered, doing his best to lower his blood pressure.

"Pharsing? OHHHHHHHHH he thought I meant-"

"Pl-pl-please don't say it," Midoriya shushed her.

"Ah alright," Mei comforted as she dragged his seat over to her workstation, scooting her own chair to be right next to his, making the young man just a little bit more nervous as their shoulders touched, "What baby do you wanna work on first?"

"Oh, um…didn't you tell me last time that you wanted to make a propeller backpack?"

"THE ONE WITH THE FLAMETHROWER THAT CAME OUT OF THE SIDES THAT ALSO ACTED AS A JET PACK AND IF NEED BE A HOT AIR BALLON?!"

"You've really been gunning for that flamethrower huh," he smiled.

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"Either way, yeah that was the one."

"Great let's get started," she yelled excitedly, slamming a toolbox down on the desk, and a nearby back pack she kept on standby.

"Ready when you are," he replicated her enthusiasm in both his tone and his physicality by pumping his own fist into the air.

"Okay let's…h-hang on," she paused, placing her goggles next to the toolbox, her eyes lowering as her mouth closed but still keeping her smile.

"What is it Hatsume?"

"I uh, forgot something, I got you a gift."

"Y-you did?"

She nodded whilst turning her chair to fully face him, her eyes raising to make contact with his, causing the former bone breaker to blush once more, "I-i-i-mean you didn't need to do that."

"Nonsense, you wanted to spend the day with me, it's the least I could do," she replied, her face matching the color of her hair.

"I-if you insist," Midoriya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his eyes looking down to the floor, "Where is it?"

The sound of the chair scooting a bit closer filled his ears, surprising him so much that he looked up to see if it was possibly accidental. He saw her face only for a second, before she kissed him quickly, Mei had never done such a thing before, so she decided to do fast as to not embarrass herself; or him for that matter. Izuku's eyes widened, as did Hatsume's, neither of them really knowing what to say after such a moment, taking in the current atmosphere and silence of the room, appreciating the privacy for their first kiss.

A few more seconds passed before Hatsume broke the silence, "D-did I do it right?"

Izuku nodded.

"O-oh good, I was hoping I did, would kinda sucked if I screwed that up for us, to be honest with ya I've been practicing a little with the bucket."

"What?"

"No-nothing!"

"Oh okay," Midoriya squeaked out, "But yeah, that was a-a-amazing."

"Th-thank you…wanna do it again?"

"S-s-sure," Midoriya replied, "D-d-d-do you lean first or do I?"

"I dunno," she giggled, her laugh sending the teen into a trance as he closed his eyes and the distance between them, catching her off guard as their lips met, instead of shock Mei accepted the bliss she received from it, closing her eyes, taking it a step further by wrapping one arm around his back and the other around his neck, ruffling his soft and bushy hair.

They held the embrace longer this time, the two giving into their feelings, and after about a minute, they broke to breath, beginning to hold each other tightly.

"Happy Birthday Izuku," she breathed out, snuggling her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you Hatsume. For making it the best one I've ever had," Izuku replied as he ran his hand up and down her back softly, the two continuing to sit there in pure bliss for a few minutes longer.

That is until Power Loader came back and cut it short with-

"I thought I told you no kissing in the studio."

The new couple blushed harder than before but didn't regret a thing.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I really wanted to get this out on Izuku's birthday today since I got one out for Mei's earlier in the year, and glad I finally did after 2 days of torture trying to write this chapter after various speed bumps and writers block.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this one, i'm a bit unsure about it so reviews would really help me out as always, and with this chapter being published i must unfortunately inform you all that I am taking a small hiatus because I am suffering from some burnout and need to focus on other things for the time being, I haven't been experiencing a huge amount of joy by beating myself up about not writing as much as i should, and my depression has really rode me ragged with it all and I just need to step away before it consumes me.**

**I really hope you all are staying safe out there, and don't worry I will be back at some point I just don't know when, hopefully soon, I thank you all for taking time out of your day to read this and check out my stuff, you guys are the best. Thank you for letting me believe in myself, i really owe you.**

**See you in the next one!**

**-T.L.C**


End file.
